


Matching outfits?

by TrashficParlour



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: "imagine person a of your polyship wanting to wear matching outfits, while nobody else in your polyship wants tohowever, nobody really wants to disappoint person a, so to compromise, they find something small that everyone can wear to match"orKyouya and Ryuuga don't want to disappoint Masamune.





	Matching outfits?

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i'm working on that commission. i just needed to cheer up tonight
> 
> based off this prompt: http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/178045182791/imagine-person-a-of-your-polyship-wanting-to-wear

"Matching outfits?"

Ryuuga and Kyouya stared at Masamune in disbelief. Surely he couldn't mean it, right? What would they wear anyway? It's not like they had the same style of clothing or anything. But the joy in Masamune's eyes suggested differently. He really was serious, huh?

"Please! Just once! It'd be so cool!" "Babe, I don't think we'd find anything we would all agree upon." Kyouya tried, voice gentle. Then Masamune deflated a little and they felt immediately guilty. They had upset their boyfriend. "Oh, alright then. I just... thought we could do something cute. I guess not, sorry." With that, the raven turned away and left. Probably to his room or maybe outside. The park was always his favourite place.  
Ryuuga felt terrible, something he didn't really feel too often. He was Ryuuga the dragon emperor, coolest and above-everything dude this side of the world. But seeing his boyfriend so upset made him miserable. Stupid love. He looked over to Kyouya, who didn't seem to be feeling much better. His head hung a little low, gaze fixed on the door. "Why did we have to fall in love with a dork that makes us want to wear matching outfits?" He mumbled that bit. He didn't mean it. "Because of exactly that. He's a dork that loves us enough to want to share it with the world. Go us, making him upset like that." "Why do I care? If it was anyone else I couldn't give less of a damn. I upset people all the time!" "But usually hose people aren't our fucking boyfriend, you prick." Kyouya shook his head, turning to face Ryuuga. There was a smile on his face. "Shut up, asshole. You aren't much better either."

They brooded over what to do for a while. They would never find an outfit they'd agree on. Their styles were just too different. "Argh, this just isn't gonna work," Kyouya grumbled in frustration. They've been on various clothing and costume store sites, trying to find something cool. They couldn't manage. "Yeah. I#m definitely not wearing anything like that! This should be fun for us all!" "Oh please, as if you even know what fun means." "Says you, Tategami. You can't enjoy yourself ever." "Last night says different," he smirked, quickly leaning over to kiss Ryuuga. Ryuuga just chuckled as he pulled back before sighing. "Maybe not matching outfits. How about a bracelet? or a necklace. He wears those, right?" "indeed he does." "Perfect, let's find something cool then."

A few days later, Masamune was still sulking a little. He tried not to let it show, but this was Masamune. He wasn't too good at being subtle. Kyouya and Ryuuga tried not to let it show that he let it show, but if you know these two, you know that that didn't work out either. So they were basically all sulking around each other, trying to be normal. Big disaster. That was, until a packet arrived. "Did you two order something?" Masamune questioned, a little confused. "Yeah, I did," Ryuuga confirmed, suddenly in a way better mood. He couldn't wait to see the look on Masamune's face when he saw what it was. Immediately, Masamune became bouncy. "Oh what is it? Is it something cool? It better be something cool." "Masamune, calm the fuck down," Kyouya smirked, though his mood was lifted significantly as well

When they went out that day, they had new, woven bracelets. All three the colours green, black and white. Their signature colours (and colours of their hair, because they are dumb like that).


End file.
